


Surrendering to Temptation

by Marms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Smut, Wet Dream, this is non-con sex because Kiyoko is asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marms/pseuds/Marms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the summer camp in Tokyo, Yachi wakes up early and she sees that Kiyoko is naked under the covers. She seems to be dreaming of something sexy and her pink cheeks and naked boobs make Yachi want to touch her while she sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendering to Temptation

It was still early in the morning but Yachi was awake, pleasantly staying into bed longer. They had been sleeping on futons for three days straight now, because of the training camp in Tokyo, and she had just accomodated this past night. As the result of sleeping better, she was awake, waiting for her alarm to go off. She didn't even bother to look at the time, she knew it was already late enough because the birds were singing and the sun had been up for quite some time. Even though, Yachi didn't want to wake Kiyoko up by already making her way to the bathroom.

She opened her eyes, facing the ceiling. It was going to be a great day, she was feeling it in her bones. Then she turned her head to the side, to take a peek at her roomate-for-one-week. She was sound asleep, but her breathing was quite fast. Yachi also noticed that she was a little bit red in the face, which made her even more beautiful. She giggled, thinking that Kiyoko was indeed the prettiest creature one could lay eyes upon, but Kiyoko moved a little, uncovering herself, which made Yachi freeze. It was summer-time, so obviously the weather was really warm – hot even. But Yachi didn't see this one coming: Kiyoko-san was naked under the covers, and now that she moved back her blanket, she could see her breast peak out.

The young girl held her breath, feeling too awkward to move, even if the best thing for her would have been to at least close her eyes, in order to protect Kiyoko's privacy. But she couldn't stop staring at her, and scanning every inch of skin that was turning slightly more pink by the second. She was only flung back to reality when the older let out a moan.

_Oh my... Kiyoko-sempai is having a wet dream!_ She thought, letting her mind wander. Who was she dreaming of? Meanwhile, Kiyoko's breathing increased in rapidity, making her chest go up and down in a very tempting way. Yachi was as mesmerized as sailmen would be upon hearing a mermaid's voice. The breasts were shining under the rising sun light, and looked appealing to the very attracted second year. When Kiyoko let out a second moan, louder than the first, and more desirous even, Yachi felt her own nipples twitch hard and her lower belly tremble with excitation. Their futons were close enough for the girl to lean out a hand and reach for her sempai's body, it was so very close and the temptation was killing her.

Eventually, when she couldn't help it anymore, the blonde raised her hand and put it on the soft boob that perked up at the touch. Kiyoko, for her part, wasn't showing signs of waking up. It felt wrong but Yachi shoved that thought far away in her mind, enjoying the squeeziness of Kiyoko's breast. She also liked the feeling of the hard nipple against her palm and between her fingers. She wanted to take that nipple between her lips and leave trails of kisses against the line of Kiyoko's perfectly shaped bosom, and lick it then suck at it softly, she was thinking of letting her tongue twirl around it so she would feel it getting harder and harder. One second later, her hand found its way towards the other breast, which felt as good as the first. Yachi was halfway up, holding herself on her elbow, and in the motion, she had gotten closer to the other girl, whose body scent was transcending. She gave in and all the while caressing the left boob, she risked a small kiss on the right one. Kiyoko swallowed and breathed out heavily, but didn't seem to awaken from her wet dream, so Yachi risked another kiss, with a little bit of tongue, this time.

Kiyoko's body arched and the blanket fell off of her completely, then she moaned again, more desireful than before. Yachi liked the texture of her breasts, but she was also a very curious lesbian, as she had never done anything like it before. She checked again on Kiyoko, if she was still sleepin, then caress her down her stomach to her pubis. Very sheepishly, she put one finger on the wet pubes and searched for the labia. The dark-haired girl's reaction was almost immediate, as she caught her breath and arched her back, wanting more pressure. Yachi felt something hard and caressed it gently, obtaining pleasure noises in return. It was pleasant, but she sensed that it wasn't going to be enough. She slipped her finger further down, and Kiyoko reacted to that by opening her legs uncounsciously, to find the entrance of her vagina. She pushed in, and started moving around, just as she had done with herself so many times before. She quickly found the rough patch of the G-spot on the upper half of Kiyoko's pussy, and pressed in rythmically.

The beautiful girl was breathing hard, her hands were twitching and looking for the sheets to hold tight, and her assailant had stopped mouthing her breasts to look at her, feeling half guilty and half extra-excited.  _She'll think this was in her dream,_ she thought, all the while licking her own lips. She watched her crush's body shiver under her touch and felt over her head. Kiyoko's odour flew up to her nose and suddenly she craved her more than before, and she forgot about this being completely wrong. She wanted to taste her, she needed to at least try.

Without stopping her finger motions, she got closer to her sex and breathed in the delicate female smell. But that position wasn't very comfortable for her so she pushed Kiyoko thighs, caressing them and kissing them with eagerness, until she reached up her vulva. There, face melting under the pressure of the moment, she almost chickened out, thinking one last time about how awkward the situation would be if she woke up, or how bad she'd feel after this, but her desire made her choice for her, and she leaned in and took a mouthful of her wetness.

At the instant she made contact, Kiyoko moaned and whined, and she pushed herself further into Yachi's face. The younger girl felt hungry for the bitter-sweetness of Kiyoko's private part and started licking between her labia, whilst trying to find the pleasure point. She quickly found the clitoris, and rolled her tongue around it, turned on by the way her gorgeous teammate whimpered. She herself couldn't hold in her excitement and also heaved a sigh against the tasteful sex she was eating out.

Finally, Kiyoko's breathing was so erratic and her shuddering was so considerable that Yachi felt she was very close. She slid once more a finger inside her vagina, which left the girl breathless for a second, and she began moving it in sync with her tongue movements.

After only a short time, Kiyoko shrieked and stopped moving, fingers and toes curled up in the fabric.

“Ah... Ah!”

The young and formerly inexperienced Yachi felt strangely good, just before realising what had happened. She quickly hid under the covers upon hearing Kiyoko moan something out.

“Takeda... Sensei... Mmh...”

Kiyoko opened her eyes from the amazing orgasm she just had, still very hot and embarrassed from her wet dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this situation is really appaling. But I've read worse fanfics about rape and incest, so I though why not write it anyways.  
> i hope you liked it, and i hope that kiyoyachi gets more love because the tag is empty and i need more lesbian smut and fluff lmao
> 
> follow me on tumblr i'm happycryingdarlings.tumblr.com


End file.
